A World away
by Katherine2701
Summary: The POV of Meg as she goes down the series. Meg/Castiel later on.
1. Chapter 1

A world away:

Bars.

The mating and feeding ground for the neglected, misbegotten and down on their luck guys. Full of booze, uncomfortable seats and shady men who might just have a joint or two for the right prince. This rat infested dump provided for the needs of many a guy, whose life is currently down the toilet. Believe it or not, I kind of like them. Loads of victims and no one's the wiser once they've had a few. Lost somewhere! The cops may say to the worried families who may or may not be actually pleased at the male disapearance. It's not till the men are found that the cops actually give a damn about some drunk that's run off from his family. Not till they see what I do to them. Not till it makes the papers the following day and that suddenly the cops are slammed with complaints over their misconduct over the case. Not till the grieving families are stuck in a court room or police station and told about the case and interrogated for any leads. Not till the ones investigating it finds the rest of the reports that mysteriously look identical to this one or that they find that the cause can't be tracked down or put on trial. No, because that's the beauty of bars.

Once you enter them, no one gives a crap about you any more because all you are is a drunken guy who's led away by a mysterious woman that they can hardly remember through the thick smell of alcohol and misery. In short, the men don't exist till it's too late.

"So your name's Anna right?" The drunken oaf next to me near slobbers. Of course I do have many names; Clara, Isabel, Mary, Danielle, Elizabeth, Jane, it just goes on. But now I'm dressed as a 21 year old Black head with low self-esteem issues, who works at some strip joint down town. Oh I can hear her screaming down there but she's not getting out till I get my prize. Then I'll slash my own neck and smoke out somewhere after this job is finished. It will properly be merciful for her anyway. Her boyfriend/pimp has been beating her all week and I don't even want to go there about what her father did to her in the past. My father would never hurt me like that unless I did something very wrong like get noticed by a hunter and tracked down like him.

He would be very angry then.

"That's right sugar, Anna Crystal! How about we go get some air? You look kinda green to me!" I laughed falsely in this stupid girl's voice. Oh Lucifer, I hate Texans with their strange accents. Why can't these backwater pigs talk the same as everyone else? I mean I really hate this voice, maybe next time I'll get a chicago girl. They are always fun to play with. The fat man tried to stand up but was so out of it that he nearly dropped right there on the spot. I had to grab his arm and lead him out just so he could walk! I mean ew, that is gross.

We walked a few blocks with the pig's arm around my shoulders muttering something about his ex-wife and how she's a bitch and all. Like I care! Anyway we got to our location, a abandoned warehouse, and I turned to him sternly before speaking in that awful accent. "I don't work for free babe, this will be fourty bucks!" He looked at me for a moment in order to comprehend what I was saying before taking out his wallet and handing me his fee. Good, he had a bit to spare for later when I take it from his cold, dead hands. But that's for later, now I need to act the part.

I tucked the wad into my pant pocket before seductively taking off his greasy shirt and trousers to show downstairs, boy was it small. How his wife must love him. He grapples with his shoes before taking them off and trying to undress me. The cheek of it all, but I resisted the urge to kill him then. What I needed right now was to act my part, so I swatted away his clumsy hands from my barely covered breasts and began to undress. He wanted me, I could tell but unfortunately for him; I was not fully naked yet. Instead I let him hold me underneath his sweating pits and try to take me then and there.

He hardly noticed the knife underneath his chin as it cut into his flesh and bone. No, he was already spluttering in pain. So I chopped, and chopped untill he was tiny little pieces before taking his already removed clothes and searching for his wallet. In all there was around two hundred bucks on him, properly all from his families' hard earned wages to pay for beer and women. The jerk.

I could hear a lone dog nearby howl in delight at finding the lucky pile of rapidly deteriorating flesh and then a few streets away the rest of the pack sound a cacophony of howls and barks in appreciation. Mutts, they are all just mutts. Compared to my big puppy, they are all just mutts. But I knew that it would be easier to slip out of town with this wad then to fight some starving mutts just on principle so I let them feast on the jerk's remains. Heck, they might just eat it all up and the cops won't ever find the jerk again. But first things first, I need to get out of Austin, Texas and out of this meat suit.

I walked the streets for a couple of blocks before finding a nice, quiet, rank alley in which to say goodbye to this whore and hello to the next pretty young thing I need to do the whole thing over again. I might even divert from this pattern and go and kill a homely family for fun. That sounds the best course of action.

"Hey pretty lady, why don't you come over here and give me a big kiss?" A blundering moron suggested in a very serious tone. Oh good, a telephone for daddy. Now I can see if he has a lead on the Winchester boys and if I can tear their guts out yet, oh fun.

"Why don't you come here and I'll give you more then a kiss!" I whispered seductively at the man who dared to try this with me. I'm nobody's bitch except daddy and the big boss. As if he was actually going to get anything from me, the dumb brute came closer and tried to get at my clothes in hopes of holding me down for the deed. As if, I always get top bunk. So I cut open his throat and collected the blood as normal before saying the words that got me daddies' attention.

"Father, is there any leads yet on the brat boys? I'm getting bored of killing drunks!" I smiled as he spoke to me in that lingering voice of his. Oh father you are certainty cut out for the spot as manager of us all. I gasped at his words. "On their way to California? Yes daddy I'll get to Sammy. Don't worry I'll have him creaming himself in my presence in no time. Of course, no maiming or torture. Yes, I know I have to make sure he doesn't know I'm a demon. Thank you father, I'll make you proud!" I ended the call and drew my knife, time to exit the building I suppose. And time to find a nice young girl to party in. I'd love to take a Girl from Massachusetts.

They are always so much fun.

* * *

Ok, This is a new one for me, with taking an actual character for my own use other then using OCs. So review and subscribe if you like and see you next update I suppose.

Adieu,

Katherine.


	2. Chapter 2

A world away: Chapter 2

Run, run as fast as you can Meggy!

The thrill is in the hunt, and you can't escape me. Oh it's so fun to terrify these meat suits! Maybe I can get her to wet herself, oh that would be a lark. Go on, run for me! You know you want to. This girl has promise and a good body, plus a good accent. Nice and proper, unlike the rest of these savages. I suppose I will have to cut off those annoying a lock of hair to make her more homely but oh well, everything is changeable. I must get those clothes changed too, boy does she have a bad sense in style, but her features are good and will suit their purpose.

Still she ran across the nice lawn; that I'm sure some hard working gardener must have doted on, before tripping on a strategically placed rock and landing on the ground. Oh the irony of being clumsy! I swarmed around her like a hive of bees as she tries to scream. Unfortunately for her, opening her big fat mouth provided a nice little hole for me to enter and boy did she fight me. However she was a tiny gazelle and I was a giant lion if the lion was black and covered in smoke. However I didn't want her to sleep through the action so I made a note to allow her to see what I was to do next. Grabbing the girl's pack, I brought out a pair of sharp scissors across her blond locks. Oh no, she didn't like that.

So next I punished her disobedience, I mean bitches don't bite their masters, by walking towards a block labeled science and finding a reasonable good looking male teacher. I looked in her memories and saw the teachers name as Mr. Anderson. So I managed to get him talking by asking about the homework or whatever before making a move and kissing him full on the mouth. Apparently he was alright with it as he kissed back, who you can trust these days. Then we just did it in the science room, all over the science room before I got a sharp scapula that the students must of been using last lesson, and cut him up piece by piece. The screaming was like a record going round and round in my head. I enjoyed every last moment of it, while Megany cried out in hysterics. Dear Lucifer, will she stop screaming! It gives me a headache.

After would I made all my DNA and evidence pop out of the room and into some sewer outside of town so the feds didn't come a 'knocking. Before changing her clothes to a style I liked and not some granny style that she wears, and getting a car. Ok I stole it but it was a sweet model with a full tank of gas, plus it's a Porsche! Now that's class. Anyway I hightailed it to the Winchester's last known location; being somewhere in Indiana according to some low level Demons who caught a lucky break and reported their location to me. Now I just have to search through a 36, 418 square mile area. Still I have my methods for tracking, and once I managed to break into a local hunter's home, slaughter him and his family and get the necessary ingredients; I did a Finding spell. It was a semi-complicated one that I was sure to work; being that all I needed was a dog's lung (they had a pet Labrador), Blood from a Dead man (thank-you hunter), Peppermint and the bone of a rabbit (from their magic). Sure enough, they were driving down route 65 to Burkesville, Indiana. So I got to the route, hid the Porsche and waited for their car to go past. After a while of waiting for my prey, I got bored and started listening to the dead hunter's son. I believe he was called 'Don't kill me', which is strange but hey hunter's are weird. I once met one who was called 'Damn you to hell'; I know crazy names for crazy people.

I guess the only thing other then killing that keeps me sane on this dust ball is the music. I mean humans are monsters, and rightly so, but music is just amazing. Even though they're damned for all eternity for their actions, it's quite entertaining to see them make life livable. They sing about sex, love, drugs, death and other subjects they really don't know about. How can someone talk about torture if they've never been to hell? How can they talk of life when they've never died? And how can they talk of highs when they've never had a low? I was so involved in the dead kid's rock music (seriously; and they call us worshipers of Lucifer) that I barely noticed a guy behind me until his hand touched my meat suit's arm. I nearly turned around and strangled the guy but fortunately I hesitated before nearly making him into a human burrito.

Fate was smiling on me today.

Sam Winchester. Alone. With a Demon. How much more do you need before you start thinking fate has smiled on me today. "You scared the hell outta me!" I faked with Hollywood brilliance. Seriously, who deserves an Oscar? Oh yeah, me for the role of a cute hitchhiking blond properly on the run from an overprotective daddy. Not one of those blond bimbos, who usually win (bet you Crowley has helped them), or those creepy old men with all of those ugly wrinkles. Total eww! Anyway he was totally convinced by award winning acting and fell all over himself to apologies. Not sexy in the least!

"I'm sorry. I just thought you might need some help!" Oh can I keep him! He's so cute, like a little hell hound puppy in skinny jeans. All he needs is a collar and he's set! Anyway the little routine bored me to high heaven and low hell so I cracked a few jokes and got out of there. Simple meeting, boy meets Demon, Demon kills boy and Demon is cool. Anyway daddy is so going to be happy with me! The Winchester twins are apart and utterly vulnerable plus Sammy noticed me so I can way mess with his head later – with dad's permission of course!

Anyway the driver was a total pervert! Trying to look down my top and so checking me out. Seriously, you're like a hundred and you smell like rotten eggs plus you're so rape material I can't even express it. So he got what he deserved, total boiling from the inside out. Efficient, not messy and totally painful – just my style. Don't want to get blood on my pretty new meat suit do I? Got a couple of bucks from that little murder – about $100 dollars – so I can totally get a new wardrobe in the next town if I want to. But first, let's collect some blood and radio in my report. Perhaps a little, old granny could do the trick? Old blood is so more secure than younger blood.

I hate phone work – it's so totally beneath my level of expertise. I'm meant for better things I'm sure.

* * *

Ok, so R&S if you like or check out my other stories.

Adieu,

Katherine2701


End file.
